


A Brief Moment

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: Mute Lena AU [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela may be an Angel, Consequences, F/F, Humor, Read the Tags: Its PAST Moira/Angela, but she has limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Angela is a forgiving person. But how about that one ex that disappeared without a word and joined a terrorist organization?





	A Brief Moment

“What?!”

Jack had known Angela for many years, and he knew about his friend’s history with Moira. But Winston had made clear that if Jack was going to let the former Blackwatch scientist into the new Overwatch, then he would have to break the news to Angela.

“I said…”

“You let that she-devil into this organization! She represents everything we are against!”

“Angela…”

“And the way she left…” Angela bemoans.

“You mean the way she left you?” Jack asks, and immediately regrets it.  _ If looks could kill _ , Jack thinks,  _ I don’t think Angie could revive me if she wanted to _ . “Look Angela, I’m not asking you to be friends with her, just don’t shoot her if you see her.”

“No promises.”

* * *

 

She had made a promise to Fareeha, and she intended to keep it for her sake. But it was tough.

“You actually gonna eat with the rest of us darl’?” Jesse asks with a smile. “You do need to get out of that lab more.”

“Very funny Jesse. I get out…” The rest of Angela’s sentence fell apart when she saw the red hair she had been dreading seeing. Moira is sitting at a table across from Lena and Amélie.

_ Why is she being so nice to her?,  _ Angela thinks, watching as Moira idly chatters with her daughter, and Lena signs in return, Amélie translating.

Angela finds herself stalking over, not even listening to McCree behind her.

She’s directly behind Moira when she stops. Moira’s height means that even sitting, Angela barely stands above her head, fury in her eyes.

Moira felt a chill as her daughter looks past her and smiles. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Amelie says “Bonjour, doctor.”

She would've heard Winston approaching, so there can be only one person behind her.

_ Welp, _ Moira thinks.  _ If I’m going to die, might as well make it good _ .

And so, Moira puts on her best facing-your-ex-after-walking-out-on-her-and-joining-a-terrorist-organization smile, and turns to face Angela. “Hello Angela. Long time no see?”

To Moira’s surprise, Angela put on a customer-service smile. “Yes, it’s good to see you.” Moira quickly figured out why when Angela’s smile tightened as she kept looking between mother and daughter.

Angela hadn’t told Lena that she and Moira had dated back in the day. Moira had kept it from her daughter, initially because Lena and Angela were friends of a sort, and she didn’t want to make Lena feel uncomfortable. But she had assumed that Lena had learned the truth while she’d been gone.

She may yet live a while longer.

“You worked with me mum back then, right Angela?” Lena chips in.

“Yes, for quite some time, until she left to join Talon.”

“But Angela, she didn’t choose to!”

Angela raised a brow, and Moira carefully recounts her story. As Angela ponders her words, Lena and Amelie get up. “Anyways, me and Amélie are gonna head to the garden. Later mum!”

With a wave they leave, and Moira’s smirk falls away, waiting for the inevitable wrath of the Angel.

“Couldn’t even leave a message for me?” Angela asked, jokingly but with an edge to it.

“I...didn’t know how to.” Moira responded honestly, as though she had never even thought about it.

“Moira, you haven’t changed a bit.” Angela gently chuckled.

The geneticist raised a brow at that.

“And, Lena forgave you for abandoning her?”

‘I...think so.”

Angela sighs. “She is too kind for her own good.’

“So, do you?”

“Forgive you? Absolutely not.” Moira expected as much. “But for Lena? I’ll tolerate you.”

Moira smiles. “Thank you, Angela.”

“Doctor Ziegler. You lost first name rights.”

“Habibti!” came Fareeha’s voice from the entrance to the mess hall.

Angela turns from Moira, and quickly skips to meet her fiancée in an embrace, and Moira watches.

“Ouch.” Moira grimaced.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something to tide people over until the next chapter of L&A. Thanks for reading!  
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by, you guessed it, nival_kenival


End file.
